


[Pink]

by cerealbaths (timelordangel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, face fucking, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/cerealbaths
Summary: They both need a vacation, but they need each other more.This is part of an art exchange with @thinkanddoodle-rhink for a beautiful icon!! Thank you!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	[Pink]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thinkanddoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle/gifts).



The first week of August arrives like the exhale of a breath under water. It bubbles up and disperses into the stagnant late summer heat, bringing to the surface no relief, only proof of life below. The Neals rent a house on a private beach to get away. The kids opt to stay behind, busy with their socially distanced meetups and desire for time alone without a parent nearby. Christy invites the two adult McLaughlins before Link even gets the credit card notification on his phone. 

They say yes. They’ll join two days after the Neals get there, to give them some time alone with their good idea. And Link’s thankful, a hazy abstract sort of grateful, when his toes sink into the soft sand on their fifty meters of private beach directly off their back porch. 

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” Christy says, not unkindly, as she stands away from him. He keeps his eyes locked on the surf tossing and turning gently on the dark sand and shrugs. Of course the beach reminds him of the last few Sundays he’s spent on paddle boards with Rhett. It’s not like he’s had enough of his family for a little while, but he has. And he’s sure Christy is a little sick of him as well. 

“I’m going for a walk,” She says, confirming his suspicions. 

Four hours in and Link’s  _ finally  _ not thinking about work. He’s staring straight up at the ceiling in the living room of the ostentatious AirBnB and huffs. Honest to god huffs. Christy’s long gone to bed. It’s easy to close his eyes and think about her sleeping there, but his static-y eyelids give him a different picture.

In Link’s mind, Rhett’s in his bed, on his side, striped in moonlight creeping in from the tilted shades. Link flickers his eyes back open and grits his teeth around the warm saliva flooding his mouth. He presses his iPhone to his cheek and clenches his jaw. 

“Link?” A wide awake Rhett answers the phone.

“Rhett,” Link replies, because he can’t remember the last time they said hello to each other and he knows it will sound off if he says it now. Rhett doesn’t respond, but his breath hitches clearly.

“I wish you were here,” Link grunts, voice pitched low. 

“Yeah?” Rhett says after a beat. He gets the memo.

“Can we talk about it?” Link all but whines.

Rhett takes too long to respond and Link squirms in frustration, hand already high on his thigh. Rhett finally says, “I can’t talk. But I can text. Or we can wait two days, Link.”

“Texting, fine,” Link says. He hangs up and feels more comfortable in the following silence, anyway.

_ You OK? -R _

_ Yes, talk to me -L _

_ I just got out of the shower -R _

_ Send a pic -L _

Rhett’s not hard, not yet, so he sends a pic of his face with his lips parted, hair still wet and droplets resting on his eyelashes. Link stares long and hard at the picture and palms himself through his sweats. 

_ Lord. You’re pretty - L _

_ Should I stay in the bathroom- R _

_ Can you go to the sofa? I’m on the couch thinking about you. Hand down my britches- L _

Link ruts into his hand and spreads his thighs, throwing his head back at the resulting stretch through his groin. His phone vibrates in his hand and he lets out a little noise of pleasure.

_ What are you wearing? -R _

Link growls. 

_ You suck at this. Tell me how you’d fuck me - L _

_ I had to go downstairs. You know I’d be inside you if I was there- R _

_ Been too long since we’ve been alone together- R _

_ Thinking about gettin you alone and holding you down- R _

_ Link? - R _

_ Here. - L _

_ Give me something, bo -R _

_ Got a finger inside me, typing with one hand. Pretending it’s urs - L _

_ Stretching you open, giving that pretty face rugburn - R _

_ Been wanting you so bad, was about to jump you yesterday in the studip- L _

_ Studio*- L _

His sweats are around his thighs now. Link presses his finger deeper inside himself and white knuckles his phone with the other hand, pressing his wrist down over his junk to give him some pressure. It’d be so much easier if Rhett was just here. 

_ Yeah? Shoulda - R  _

Link closes his eyes and imagines that, his mind flirting with the idea of dragging Rhett into their office and slamming him against the wall, getting one of Rhett’s thighs between his legs. He whines into the darkness and grabs a throw pillow to mount. 

_ Gonna leave bruises all over your hips baby- R _

_ I need you to be rough - L _

_ Fuck into you like I mean it - R _

_ Fuck my face- L  _

_ I wanna choke on you - L _

_ I’m already hard, just imagining that. Your lips stretched around me. - R _

_ Rhett sends a picture of his cock in his hand, now swollen and red. Rhett’s fingers are hairy and familiar, long and wrapped around the object of Link’s desire.  _

Link lets the yearning rush through him like rain and humps forward on the pillow, moving two fingers more firmly inside of his ass, crooked in just the way to draw the heat in his torso down. He pictures Rhett behind him now, his tip pushing into Link while one hand wraps around to help- 

_ You like? -R _

_ Fuck you should be here -L _

_ I’m here, i’m with you- R _

Rhett’s more physical, better with his actions and body than he’ll ever be with words, but it’s enough for Rhett to be naked and aroused just because he knows Link is here, desperate and wanting. Link presses the audio record and starts furiously mating the pillow. Little sounds fill the room and he feels his balls tightening against his body, his cock throbbing in time with the thrusts. He sends it when it reaches a minute, afraid he won’t cum in a reasonable timeframe. Rhett's response time gives Link another minute to build pressure. 

_ Holy shit - R _

Rhett’s response almost does it for Link, but not quite. 

_ Make me cum- L  _

_ You sound close, keep going, think about my cock- R _

_ Always thinkin about ur cock- L  _

_ Inside ya, flippin you around so I’m holding you, fucking up into you- R _

Link twists on of his nipples hard and drawls his knees in closer, hips erratic and desperate as he tries to yank his pants up with the other hand. He barely makes it, covering his cock just before he comes hard on the light gray fabric. The throw pillow is spared.

Link exhales deeply and rocks his hips through it, the wet spot growing as he milks himself dry. 

_ Link? - R _

_ Came to that audio ya sent me- R _

_ Wish I coulda heard more- R _

Link forces himself out of his daze and squints at the suddenly blinding light of his phone. His hand is numb from being twisted behind him, and sticky with sweat.

_ You’ll hear more on Friday- L  _

_ Love you- L _

Rhett’s silence tells Link that he just hopped back into the shower, but Link keeps his eyes open until his screen flashes again. 

_ Love you too. Night Neal- R _

\----

Link feels a pang of unease looking out at the darkening sky outside of their rental property. He’d felt relatively calm for the better half of the day, secure in the knowledge that he would get to see Rhett tonight, but now anxiety starts to creep into his bones. 

He’s gotten too used to having Rhett whenever he wants him; the creative house has given him the space and comfort he’s craved for over a decade. His body can turn on like a lightswitch these days, just one sight of Rhett in a too-tight shirt has the two of them tumbling off behind whatever locked door they’re able to find.    
  
Now it’s been almost a week without his man. He’s got a Rhett- shaped itch that needs a Rhett-sized scratch.

“Can you relax for one second? Just enjoy being here?” His wife begs as he hands her a drink he’s made from the few handles of inexpensive alcohol they picked up down the road. 

“Relax? Maybe, when I know both of my people are safe and sound,” Link said quietly. 

Christy can’t argue with that. She sits and watches the storm roll in, one hand on Link’s restless thigh. They drink, and Christy brings him small snacks and watches Link ignore them. He’s hungry for something else. The only time he makes a move to stand is when it starts pouring rain. They watch Survivor and Link jumps when someone knocks furiously at the front door. 

“Jessie!” Christy squeals with laughter, ushering a damp Jessie past the threshold. 

“Oh, this place is huge!” The brunette grins, depositing her bags by the sofa. They sit on the sofa Link defiled two nights prior and begin talking, faces and hands close together.

Link all but runs outside, his grin unbearable as he spots Rhett slamming the trunk shut. Link takes the duffle off the driveway and runs it inside, only to dash right back out and tackle Rhett. Rhett absorbs the weight of Link and laughs, wrapping his hands under Link’s thighs and hosting him up. 

“Oh Rhett,” Link says, raking his fingers through the quickly dampening locks of hair on Rhett’s head. This driveway is pretty private, mostly hidden from the road. Rhett backs Link up against the car and kisses him fiercely, rutting against him as the rain drips down from his eyelashes. 

“Look at you, getting all wet, so beautiful, Link,” Rhett growls, slipping his hands under Link’s soaked shirt. 

Link wiggles into the touch and licks into Rhett’s mouth, already thickening in his shorts. He tugs Rhett’s shirt over his head and lets it fall to the gravel with a plop. Then his teeth are grazing over Rhett’s nipples, his legs still tightly around Rhett’ waist, but his butt is resting on the hood of the car. 

“Right here?” Rhett asks between kisses. 

Link nods and grinds against Rhett’s crotch, the friction of the movement coupled with the saturation from the rain sending shocks of pleasure to both of them. “Fuck, that’s nice,” Link gasps, hips working harder. He shoves a hand into his hair to get it out of his eyes. 

Rhett takes Link’s water-wrecked glasses and puts them on top of the car. The brilliance with which he can now see Rhett fuels his fire and he scoots back further on the hood to give Rhett a better angle. Rhett leans into it, rocking against Link more fiercely, enough to make his car shift and groan with the movement. 

“R _hett, Rhett, Rhett_ ,” Link chants, gripping his fingers into Rhett’s arms. He’s aching in his short shorts, desperate and soaked to the bone. 

Rhett’s cock nuzzles into the dip of Link’s ass through the layers of fabric and he thrusts harder now that it feels like he’s getting somewhere, and Link can only hold on in reply, eyes rolling back in his head.    
  
Thunder cracks around them and Link lays back with Rhett’s hands on his waist. He wants to ditch the clothing and have Rhett fuck up into him, raw him on the car like they’re wild animals, but it’s too out in the open. Rhett gets the memo though, spreading Link’s legs further and humping him harder. 

“Gonna bust in my pants, baby,” Link pants, hands now squeaking against the hood of the car in an effort to say on it. 

“Do it, do it, wanna come on you,” Rhett gasps. 

Link gathers himself and sits up, kissing Rhett immediately as he works at Rhett’s belt. Rhett fucks into Link’s hand, wet and slick with precum. Link pushes him back to slide off the car and sink down, taking Rhett into his mouth. 

“Link, shit,” Rhett moans, fucking into Link’s mouth with a renewed urgency. 

Link chokes on it, thankful when Rhett slides his damp leg against his crotch. He humps it gratefully, taking Rhett’s cock into his mouth like a champ. This is risky away from the privacy of a bedroom, but Link needs it fiercely. 

“Good boy, good,” Rhett mumbles, eyes shut and head thrown back. Link registers a pang of worry that Rhett might drown, with the way the rain is coming down right now. The gravel below them is getting soupy with mud.

Link can always come just by sucking Rhett’s cock, mouth full and head overtaken, thoughts buzzing and dim below the surface. He’s prepared when he holds himself to Rhett’s leg and comes in his shorts, the wetness mixing with the rain immediately in an indiscernible way. Rhett praises him from above, aware he’s filling a primal need, able to see the way the tension and anxiety drains from his man.

Rhett comes shortly after, unloading into Link’s mouth as Link sucks him hungrily. He’s cold now, satiated, and his stomach growls as if altering him to a need he had forgotten him about. 

They walk inside slowly together, stripping off their clothes and leaving them on the tile of the master bath. They shower together, rinsing off the rain water and dirt. Link’s knees have little divots from the gravel. It’s as if they communicate telepathically, in step with each other the entire way.

And when they return to the main floor of the house, where the ladies are still talking and drinking. They slot back into their places, still facing each other, still warm from the shower. Rhett slides Link's glasses, dry and clean, onto Link's face. Link finally feels like the incessant buzz in his head is quiet now, safe and sound with his people. 

Outside, the ocean tosses and turns as it folds the storm in.  He settles his head on Christy’s shoulder and stretches his foot out to rest on Rhett’s thigh. He exhales low and slow. 


End file.
